filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harrison Ford
: "I don't mind doing interviews. I don't mind answering thoughtful questions. But I'm not thrilled about answering questions like, 'If you were being mugged, and you had a lightsaber in one pocket and a whip in the other, which would you use?'" :: —Harrison Ford Harrison Ford ist ein US-amerikanischer Darsteller. Durch seine Rolle als Han Solo im Star Wars-Franchise und als Indiana Jones in der Indiana Jones-Filmreihe avancierte er in den 1970ern uns spätestens in den 1980ern zu einem weltbekannten Darsteller. Andere Titel inkludieren Blade Runner (1982) und dessen Fortsetzung Blade Runner 2049 (2017), Witness (1985) sowie The Fugitive (1993). Für seine Rolle in Witness wurde Ford 1985 bei den Academy Awards für Best Actor nominiert. So auch bei den Golben Globe Awards, wo er darüber hinaus 1986 in derselben Kategorie für The Mosquito Coast eine Nomination erhielt. Kurzbio Ford besuchte das Dramafach in dem finalen Viertel seines letzten Jahres am Ripon College, Wisconsin, um seine Schüchternheit zu überwinden. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als dahingehender Spätentwickler, da das die Zeit war, in der er erst eine Faszination für das Schauspiel entwickelte. Seine erste bekanntere Rolle war ihm Rahmen eines $150-die-Woche-Kontrakts mit Columbia Pictures' Talentprogramm 1966 in Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round. Ford war am Boden der Anheuerungsliste, da er nicht mit Produzent Jerry Tokovsky auskam. Darüber hinaus verlangte die Screen Actors Guild, dass er seinen Namen änderte, da es bereits einen (seit acht Jahren verstorbenen) Darsteller mit demselben geben würde. Deshalb fügte er sich unwillig in den 1960ern den Mittelnamen "J." an, der allerdings für nichts stand und den er schon bald wieder ablegte. Nach der erstmaligen Kreditierung 1967 in A Time for Killing arbeitete er für Universal Studios in kleineren Rollen in vielen Fernsehserien über die 1960er und frühen 1970er hinweg, darunter Ironside, Love und Kung Fu. Der französische Filmemacher Jacques Demy wählte Ford als Hauptrolle für seinem ersten amerikanischen Film, Model Shop (1969), aber der Kopf von Columbia Pictures fand, dass Ford keine Zukunft in der Filmindustrie hatte und forderte einen erfahreneren Darsteller. Ford hat jedoch positive Erinnerungen daran, da Demy der erste war, der derartig von ihm überzeugt war. Aufgrund des nur mäßigen Erfolgs arbeitete Ford schließlich zur Unterstützung seiner damaligen Frau und zwei Söhnen als selbstgelernter Tischler. Castingregisseur und Produzent Fred Roos sicherte ihm schließlich ein Vorsprechen mit George Lucas für die Rolle von Bob Falfa, die Ford 1973 in American Graffiti wahrnahm. Nachdem dann Francis Ford Coppolas The Godfather, an dem auch Lucas peripher beteiligt war, ein Erfolg war, engagierte der Ford, um sein Büro zu erweitern und gab ihm kleine Rollen in seinen Filmen The Conversation (1974) sowie Apocalypse Now (1979). Lucas engagierte Ford dann, um Zeilen für vorsprechende Darsteller vorzulesen, die für seinen kommenden Star Wars (1977) vorsprachen. Das hatte schließlich zur Folge, dass Lucas Ford selbst eine Hauptrolle gab. Der Film wurde zu einem der erfolgreichsten aller Zeiten und Ford avancierte zum Superstar, weiter getragen durch die ebenso großen Erfolge, die die beiden Fortsetzungen The Empire Strikes Back (1980) sowie Return of the Jedi (1983) wurden. Während dieser Zeit gab George Lucas' enger Freund und Kollege Steven Spielberg ihm die Hauptrolle in Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981). Während Spielberg früh an dieser Konstellation interessiert war, wollte Lucas eigentlich einen anderen Schauspieler, nachdem er schon so viel mit Ford zusammengearbeitet hatte, willigte als Produzent jedoch letztlich ein, nachdem Tom Selleck die Rolle nicht annahm. Somit fand Ford sich in der zweiten seienr ikonischsten Rollen wieder, und wenig später auch in Ridley Scott Blade Runner (1984). Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Galerie Ford209.jpg|2017 in Blade Runner 2049 FordVII.jpg|2015 in Star Wars: The Force Awakens Ford42.jpg|2013 in 42 FordCow.jpg|2011 in Cowboy & Aliens FordIn4.jpg|2008 in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull FordK19.jpg|2002 in K-19: The Widowmaker FordWha.jpg|2000 in What Lies Beneath FordAir.jpg|1997 in Air Force One FordSab.jpg|1995 in Sabrina FordFug.jpg|1993 in The Fugitive FordPat.jpg|1992 in Patriot Games FordLas.jpg|1989 in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade FordMos.jpg|1986 in The Mosquito Coast FordWit.jpg|1985 in Witness FordRet.jpg|1983 in Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi FordBla.jpg|1982 in Blade Runner FordRai.jpg|1981 in Raiders of the Lost Ark FordApo.jpg|1979 in Apocalypse Now FordSta.jpg|1977 in Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope FordCon.jpg|1974 in The Conversation FordAme.jpg|1973 in American Graffiti FordShi.jpg|1968 in Journey to Shiloh FordDea.jpg|1966 in Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round Trivia *Carrie Fisher musste bei den originalen Star Wars-Filmen bei Szenen mit Ford häufig auf einer Kiste stehen, da sie rund 30 Zentimeter kleiner war und nicht richtig in den Frame gepasst hat. *Er besuchte gemeinsam mit Hillary Clinton und Karen Black die Maine East High School in Park Ridge, Illinois und war später gut mit Bill Clinton befreundet. *Ihm wurde die Rolle des Dr. Grant in Jurassic Park (1993) angeboten, lehnte diese jedoch ab. Sie ging stattdessen an Sam Neill. Siehe auch *Harrison Ford in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:1942 Geboren Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich